Juegos Malvados 3
by Iuma
Summary: Ultima parte de "Juegos Malvados"


**Juegos Malvados 3**

Que extraño...

Aquel aroma no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía siendo tan fino para sus sentidos; sin quererlo, le invadía la melancolía otra vez, mientras que unas mariposas revoloteaban por su cuerpo al recordar viejas hazañas, sin serlo; todo le parecía irreal.

Inhalo hondo, deseando con toda su alma no volver a olvidar lo que se sentía en Ohtori, que necedad la suya al creer que se borrarían tantos recuerdos con el paso de los años, por fin lo veía claro. Nunca tuvo un verdadero hogar; siempre destacó, pero no se sintió en casa... hasta que llego a Ohtori.

Fue la capitana de esgrima durante varios años, y aunque eso la llenaba de orgullo; no era lo que más le importaba. Sus triunfos solo se veían complementados porque tenía amigos, lastima que ella no se comportó con ellos como se merecían.

A causa de su egoísmo se alejó lo más que pudo, sin ni si quiera despedirse; y lo que en un principio le pareció una consecuencia de sus actos, con el paso de los años se transformo en lo que juzgaría como un acto de puro desprecio. No entendía como pudo hacerles eso, pero lo hizo. Y eso era lo que contaba.

Pero no lo dejo ir, y cuando una noche de invierno; sus pensamientos trataban de arrebatarle el sueño, tomo una decisión: Volvería a Ohtori y le daría a cada uno de sus amigos la explicación que se merecía, aunque de esos amigos; los únicos que le importaban eran Toga y Miki.

¿Qué habría sido de ellos?

A veces se lo preguntaba, y no evitaba imaginarles un buen futuro; seguro que Toga había seducido a la hija de un rico empresario para vivir como un buen Don Juan, y Miki, fijo que el joven esgrimista seguía con su hermana. Separar a los dos si que era improbable.

Era irónico, siempre se imaginaba a sus amigos vestidos de gala; con la mejor clase del mundo, mientras que ella vestía una simple camisa holgada, y unos pantalones negros ajustados. Claro que nunca le importó demasiado su apariencia.

Lo importante es que había vuelto, después de seis largos años de silencio; su voz volvería a alzarse por los pasillos, su turbia presencia volvería a ser un extraño misterio; todo volvería a la normalidad... No, eso no.

Porque Shiori...

Shiori.

A veces, en sus ensoñaciones; se dejaba llevar por como sería su supuesto retorno, y allí estaba ella, lejos de aquella imagen nefasta de su pasado, Shiori le sonreía ampliamente; como si todo lo que había pasado en el ayer fuera una jugarreta de su imaginación. Todo era tan perfecto... lastima que no fuera a suceder.

_Flash back _

_- Te esperaré_

...

¿Lo diría de verdad? ...

Eso ya no importaba, la espera había llegado a su fin.

Con paso decidido, se adentro en la academia Ohtori.

Juri había vuelto a casa.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Caminó por los pasillos, cruzándose de vez en cuando con algún que otro estudiante; pero de aquellos rostros, ninguno le era conocido. Cuando llegó a la sala del consejo estudiantil, se asombro al encontrarse las sillas vacías, ni un atisbo de vida parecía asomarse en aquella habitación, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y con toda la naturalidad del mundo abandonó la sala.

Pensó en ir al gimnasio, pero al ver a dos muchachos hablando amenamente optó por preguntarles.

- Oye- Le dijo al más bajito, de cabello rubio y con unas gafas de culo de botella; al ver quien le hablaba el muchacho sonrío bobaliconamente, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Juri prosiguió- ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Toga?

-¿Toga?- Miró a su amigo y después a Juri, se encogió de hombros.

Iba a dejarlo, marcharse y buscarlo por su cuenta; pero el otro chaval murmuró algo. Algo que no se le olvidaría nunca

- No será el gigoló aquel... que pena me dio, ese tío si que sabía- Esto ultimo lo dijo febrilmente- lo tenía todo, era respetado; una hermana que lo adoraba, su amigo era el capitán de kendo-

- ¿Dónde está?- Interrumpió Juri, con una pizca de esperanza que no demostró

Los dos muchachos parecieron asombrarse ante la pregunta de la ex capitana de esgrima

- ¿No sabes lo qué pasó?- Pretendió explicarse, pero al mirar de reojo su reloj se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era- ...Murió hace dos años

- ¿Qué?- Juri tragó saliva, mientras trataba de recomponer sus pensamientos, y sin embargo; un pequeño dolor se agudizo en su pecho. Ni si quiera pudo despedirse de su amigo... se sintió tan culpable que no reacciono de otra manera, lo único que podía pensar era en...- ¿Y Shiori?, ¿Shiori esta bien verdad?

La incertidumbre volvió a resurgir en el ambiente

- ¿Takatsuki?- Trató de aclarar Juri, pero al ver que sus esfuerzos no le resultaban se disculpo rápidamente, para salir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Takatsuki...- Susurró el chaval de las gafas- Oye, ¿ese no es el apellido de la prometida de Kiriyama?

El rostro de su amigo se iluminó

- ... Sí

**-.-.-.-.-**

Entro en el despacho de la dirección, pero como si de una sarcástica novela policíaca se tratará; no encontró a nadie en la sala; lo único con lo que podía contar era con un turbulento escritorio; lleno de folletos y formularios, mientras que el ordenador parpadeaba incesablemente. Una hoja cuadriculada llamó especialmente su atención.

La tomo entre sus dedos, sabiendo que había visto con anterioridad aquella letra; pero no recordaba ni cuando, ni de quien era; al menos el mensaje le resulto reconfortante

_Kiriyama:_

_Te espero en la biblioteca. ¡No tardes!_

Fuera quien fuera el que escribió la nota; debía saber algo, y si no lo sabía, decidió que por preguntar no perdía nada. Dejo la nota en su lugar, para seguidamente; dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Con el debido respeto, abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo; para encontrarse con unos cuantos estudiantes, inversos en lecturas que a veces no resultaban nada apasionantes; sobretodo cuando los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Se fijo e ellos, detenidamente; pero supo que preguntarles sería en vano.

Se paseó por la sala, entre las grandes estanterías; las cuales estaban marcadas por un número y una letra para poder distinguir las secciones claramente. Cuando llegó hasta la última; una sombra hizo que su curiosidad aumentara profundamente. Miró de donde provenía, y halló a un hombre de espaldas; mirando atentamente, o simplemente descansando frente a una vidriera de tonos claros, su pelo azul contrastaba con los tonos naranjas que se filtraban por el cristal. Aquella pose, ese azul...

- ¿Miki?-

- Esa voz...- Murmuró el muchacho antes de darse la vuelta, y cuando lo hizo; temió que fuera otra visón. Pero no, esta vez no lo era. Cierta parte de él quería recriminarle muchas cosas, quería estar furioso con ella, y a la vez; nada más verla supo que esa ira solo era infundada.

Juri se acercó a él y le choco la mano. Ambos sonrieron.

- Si que has crecido

- Espera a que veas mi nueva técnica- Miki la miró, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente- Te hemos echado de menos

- Y yo a vosotros... solo que-

- ¡Déjalo Juri!- Le cortó el muchacho de buen humor- Las palabras no eran lo tuyo

Juri rió ante el comentario

- Hay cosas que no cambian nunca

- Pero hay otras que sí- La voz de Miki sonó triste

- Sé lo de Toga- Se acercó hasta la vidriera, perdiendo su vista tras el cristal- Pero... pero nadie más ¿verdad?- Su voz sonó desgarradora

Miki trato de confortarla, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la esgrimista

- No, nadie más- Respondió seriamente- Pero,- Dijo con un tono más juguetón- a veces no me importaría si Kozue se fuera por una media hora, bueno; muchas medias horas realmente

- ¿Qué tal esta?- Sonrío levemente- ... me gustaría verla

Miki la miró curiosamente, enarcando una ceja; Juri sonrío

- Y no, no me estoy volviendo loca- Añadió- Hasta me gustaría ver a Saionji y a los demás...

- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi amiga?

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, tras la pequeña pausa Miki la miró retornando a su apacible semblante

- Es bueno verte otra vez, lo digo de verdad Juri

- Ya lo sé

Un cómodo silencio les invadió, pero fue quebrantado por unas pisadas que se acercaban, de repente; una melodiosa voz se hizo con el aire; es más, se hizo con el aliento de Juri... tantos años, tantos días sin escuchar aquel sonido seductor

- Miki- Dijo Shiori sin ver al muchacho todavía- Jhun esta esperando- Siguió acercándose, tanto Miki como Juri se dieron la vuelta- ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no te escondas aquí por-

Su voz tembló.

¿Aquella chica no era...?

No...

No podía ser. No ahora.

Pero era Juri, Juri Arisugawa, la misma Juri que había desparecido; la que la abandonó.

Y después de tantos años, justo ahora... ¿por qué ahora?

Juri la miró, con el mismo tono de incredulidad en sus facciones.

- Oh no...- Fue lo último que logro decir antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Espera!- Por impulso trato de seguirla, pero no podía marcharse así; miró a Miki, y el muchacho asintió con la cabeza; como si le diera un permiso secreto que la obligaba a actuar. Esquivó como pudo las estanterías, tratando de alcanzar a la muchacha de cabello violeta.

Aquella mirada, la acababa de ver, y ya no podía sacarla de su mente; al igual que Miki, Shiori no había cambiado demasiado, pero aquellos ojos, aquellos profundos ojos la habían hechizado. No sabía que iba a decirle, simplemente se dejo llevar, al final; creyó ver como la muchacha se escabullía en dirección al invernadero; con pasó más calmado la siguió.

No se equivocó.

Nada más abrir la puerta, se la encontró de espaldas; y la joven hizo un gesto brusco con su mano, uno que no logró entender.

- Lo has estropeado todo...- Murmuró Shiori, casi sin palabras; se giró lentamente, sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

Juri simplemente observó en silencio, no notó como también se empañaba su mirada. Quien sabe, tal vez suponía lo que iba a ocurrir.

- Yo te esperé, lo hice- Tomo aliento, la sensación del llanto parecía aflorarse- ...juro que lo hice, y entonces...

- Shiori- Se atrevió a decir Juri- Sea lo que sea, ahora ya no importa

- ¡Tu no lo entiendes!- Ya no podía evitarlo más, aquel tono cristalino se deslizaba por sus mejillas- Yo... yo

Antes de que terminara su sentencia la puerta se abrió.

- Perdona- Se disculpó el joven que entro, de una altura considerable y cabello plateado; poseía una sonrisa fina; sin tener los labios demasiado carnosos, y sus ojos azules brillaban como auténticos zafiros.- Te he visto correr- Le explicó a Shiori, sin apartar sus ojos de los de la muchacha, ignorando completamente que tenían compañía- ¿estas bien?

Shiori asintió a duras penas

- ¿Y tú eres?- preguntó Juri visiblemente molesta por la interrupción

- Jhun Kiriyama- Su voz seca no amilano a la esgrimista- El prometido de Shiori

Lo dijo como si nada, como si esa noticia le perteneciera a él de toda la vida; y sin embargo la expresión que se dio en el rostro de la esgrimista fue inolvidable; por un momento creyó que perdería el sentido, y sin embargo, logró mantenerse erguida. En cambio, sus ojos brillaron extrañamente, con una mezcla de dolor y de angustia que no podía ser relatada, un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar; y sin poder evitarlo miró a Shiori

... y Shiori deseó morir

- Disculpa- Trató de decir Juri, mientras salía como podía de la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, soltó un largo suspiro, mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en el pecho, justo encima del corazón. Que raro... después de tanto tiempo se sintió viva, lastima que le doliera demasiado para reírse.

Shiori iba a casarse... ¿Quién lo diría?

Ella no, por supuesto. Que tonta fue, dejo que la esperanza se albergara en ella; no era conocedora de las consecuencias que podían darse al hacerlo.

- ¡Miki!- Llamó al muchacho, el cual estaba andando meditabundo por los pasillos; posiblemente esperándola- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos por ahí?

El muchacho sonrío levemente

- Claro

**-.-.-.-.-**

- ¿Y tú lo sabias?- Preguntó Juri mientras bebía un poco de su té, tanto ella como Miki se encontraban en casa del joven

- Sí...- Suspiró, mirando de reojo a la esgrimista- Shiori me lo dijo el primero

- Genial- Su voz sarcástica no fue desapercibida por su amigo

- No sé si quiere a Jhun o no, pero me contó otra historia, la que tu conoces bien- Trato de explicarse mejor-... me contó lo qué paso entre tú y ella

- ¿Qué?

- No la tomes con ella Juri... estaba pasándolo mal, además; yo le exigí que me lo contara

- Eso no la disculpa, y lo sabes

- Tienes razón- Cedió el muchacho- Pero si no hablas con ella, nunca sabrás lo que siente de verdad

- Hablo con ustedes el doctor amor- Comentó Juri irónica, con voz más seria añadió- No voy a hablar con ella, ni ahora; ni nunca más

Miki se encogió de hombros, sin saber que decir. Juri se quedó meditabunda por un instante.

- ¿Sabes qué?... estoy cansada- Se levantó del asiento y se dispuso a caminar hasta la salida- Ya nos veremos Miki- Murmuró mientras salía

Miki ya no entendía nada de aquella situación.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Tan distinto; no era exactamente como lo recordaba, claro que tampoco era muy diferente. Todos los muebles de la casa estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas, posiblemente intentando prevenir la acumulación del polvo. Dejo su maleta en el suelo, la cual al caer levantó una leve polvareda, aquella casa necesitaba una buena mano de limpieza.

Y ella no estaba por la labor.

Se sentó sobre el sofá, sin ni siquiera arrebatarle la tela que le cubría. Suspiró; mientras recostaba sus brazos más cómodamente, el desagradable silencio al que se veía sometida no hacía más que agobiarla, miró su maleta; la cual estaba entreabierta; un pequeño brillo dorado hizo que le doliera más la cabeza.

No podía creerlo, es que no podía ser verdad; ¿Shiori casada?

...

Debía ser una broma de mal gusto. Una irritante pesadilla, peor aún; su pesadilla hecha realidad. Que ingenua fue al pensar que aquella belleza de ojos malvas seguiría soltera. Su subconsciente tenía que haberlo imagino, ella tenía que haberlo imaginado. Lastima que maltratarse a sí misma nunca fuera una de sus pasiones.

Pobre Shiori, su cara denotó tanto dolor, con los ojos empañados y la mandíbula apretada; aguantando la crítica de su portentosa mirada.

- Pobre Shiori...- Pensó antes de caer rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo

...

Le pareció como si acabara de cerrar los ojos, pero ya habían pasado varias horas de aquello. Al despertarse, lo hizo abriendo los ojos de repente, con la sensación de haber escuchado a algo o alguien, no se equivoco; minutos después el timbre volvió a sonar. Maldijo en voz baja mientras ojeaba el reloj, poca quedaba para llegar a media noche; ¿quién ponía tanto ahínco en molestarla a esas horas? Sin pensarlo ando hacía la puerta, dispuesta a echar a fuera quien fuera.

Pero no cumplió con sus ideas, es más; al abrir la puerta se quedo sin palabras.

Tras unos minutos de estado shock, Shiori se encargo de hablar por ella.

- ¿Es que no vas a decir nada?

Recordando su conversación con Miki, Juri replicó

- Esa es la idea

-¿Me dejas pasar?- Sin responder, Juri volvió a entrar en la casa, dejando la puerta abierta tras ella. Shiori se encargo de cerrarla- Tenemos que hablar

- No lo creo

- Comprendo que estés enfadada pero-

- No- Interrumpió Juri, con extremada frialdad- Tu no comprendes nada

- ¡Al menos yo no salgo corriendo!- Su voz hastiada se vio acompañada por su indulgente mirada, sorteo una maleta que se encontraba en el suelo para acercarse más a la esgrimista- Al menos yo tengo valor de afrontar las consecuencias

-Que amable de ti Shiori, ¿has venido a recordarme lo que hice mal? ¿O quieres que te diga lo que tu haces mal?- Habló sin mirarla- Tu matrimonio no funcionará, ¿y sabes por qué?

Shiori esperó en silencio

- Ese tío no es tú tipo, porque a ti solo te van los que se han fijado en mi

Y antes de que lo hubiera visto venir, Shiori le golpeo, justo en la mejilla; dejando sus dedos marcados en un tono carmesí. Aquel golpe le fue una revelación; como si le hubiera despertado de un largo trance

- Yo...- Intentó disculparse, pero parecía ser demasiado tarde; Shiori adopto la dignidad que le faltaba, dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás, y cuando estaba dispuesta a girarse enredo su pie con aquella maldita maleta, irónicamente fue Juri quien advirtió la caída, y con un fuerte brazo la sujeto firmemente de la cadera, en un intento de soltarse; Shiori movió su pie con frenesí, pero solo logró volcar los objetos de su adorada esgrimista. Un singular tintineo la cautivo sin lugar a dudas.

Ambas miraron de donde provenía dicho sonido.

- No...- Murmuró Juri, mientras observaba como relucía su medallón entre harapos y colorida ropa

Shiori lo miró, entre emocionada y placenteramente satisfecha, después se dejo perder en aquel verde esmeralda.

Juri sabía que ya no podía mentir más.

Un millar de emociones recorrieron su cuerpo, y anhelante por sentir algo más se entregó plena a ellas

- Nunca dejaré de quererte- Y sin más, acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso.

Antes de que el beso se profundizara, unos delgados brazos la rodearon por el cuello; en un cariñoso abrazo.

- Shiori...- Suspiró Juri- Pero Shiori no dijo nada, simplemente apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la esgrimista

Y lo que al principio comenzó con un simple beso, o un cariñoso abrazo; termino en una noche de desbordante pasión, donde como ya ocurrió en el pasado, Juri se dejo llevar por las inolvidables caricias de su amor prohibido.

**-.-.-.-.-**

El sol le acarició el rostro mediante aquellas tenues fibras de luz que se filtraban por la ventana. Abrió los ojos parsimoniosamente, notando que le faltaba algo; aquella extraña sensación le invadió el cuerpo, pero aquel sentimiento ya lo había tenido antes.

...

**Deja-vu**

Shiori la había vuelto a abandonar.

Su cuerpo desnudo se veía mal tapado por una solitaria sábana, otra de tantas que cubrían sus antiguos muebles. Pero eso era lo último que le importaba.

Shiori...

Deseó odiarla, aquello si que sería fácil, odiarla y alejarse hasta la otra punta del mundo; hacer como hizo en el pasado, pero entonces la herida solo se haría más grande. No esperaba un final feliz, ya no.

Ando hacía la ducha.

Minutos después solo se escucho el salpicar del agua caliente, entró sin titubear, notando al instante aquella cascada de agua cristalina, el cabello humedecido se le adhería a la piel.

No lloró.

Y en el salón, entre ropas gastadas; no había ningún brillo que destacar.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Camino entre susurros y suspiros, con el panorama de viejos libros como fondo; al igual que en el día anterior intentó encontrarse con alguien, pero a diferencia de entonces Miki no se encontraba en aquella biblioteca. Se harto de esperar.

Retomando su antigua personalidad ando hacía aquel espacio que le proporcionaba la paz que en esos momentos tanto anhelaba. Aquella fuente de piedra no había cambiado nada en absoluto.

¿Qué le había pasado?

Se miró las manos, con el entrecejo fruncido; ya no eran como antes, más tersas; y quizás menos habilidosas.

Nada era como antes. La gente cambia, las cosas cambian... el ciclo de la evolución sigue su curso y blah blah blah. No le importaba, la versión científica de los hechos le daba absolutamente igual. El caso era, que ella ya no pintaba allí. Ohtori era su casa, sí; y siempre lo sería, pero...

Pero.

La palabra clave era pero.

Antes ella era una pieza clave para todos, era importante; el corazón del puzzle; el cual con el paso de los años se había transformado en una ficha de la esquina, o al menos así se sentía ella.

- Huy... que manos más interesantes- La voz no tenía ningún atisbo de admiración, más bien era sarcasmo

- Kozue- Dijo Juri sin ni siquiera levantar la vista, aquellos blanquecidos dientes se dejaron entrever por la comisura de sus labios- Seguro que te sorprendes de verme

- En absoluto- Kozue se sentó junto a la esgrimista- Miki me contó que estabas aquí, en cierta parte me lo esperaba

- ¿Por qué?

Kozue emitió una fina carcajada

- Eres simple- Notó como Juri la miraba de reojo- ¿Qué?- Encogió los hombros- Lo eres. Tras un minuto de pausa afirmo- Quieres algo que no has tenido, y que si sigues así no tendrás, pero si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a-

- Ni se te ocurra terminar esa sentencia

Ambas se miraron escépticamente

- Solo era una sugerencia...

- No lo necesito, es más; no quiero hablar de ello contigo

- ¿Y con quien sino? Miki no es el más indicado, ese no tiene ni novia- No le importó hablar así de su hermano

- Porque tu las espantas- Agregó Juri, en un tono bastante serio

- ¿Yo?- Kozue fingió sentirse ofendida- Yo no tengo culpa de que no acepten una broma

- Caerse por las escaleras no es una broma

- Ah-ah-ha, eso solo depende de cómo tengas desarrollado tú lado humorístico

- El tuyo debe estar a tope

- No te escabullas

- No lo hago

- ¿Por qué me respondes a todo con respuestas tan obvias?- Frunció el entrecejo- Me resulta agobiante

- Será porque soy simple- Sonrío levemente- me gusta ese adjetivo

Kozue recapacitó un momento

- Para ti las cosas nunca serán simples Arisugawa, pese a que tengas una personalidad fofa; siempre encontraras dificultades, como por ejemplo con-

- ¿Por qué pones tantas ganas en hablar de Shiori?- Preguntó la esgrimista malhumorada, mientras se movía incómodamente en su sitio

- Porque me gusta la expresión que pones cuando hablamos de ella- Comentó Kozue en una voz casi silenciosa- Y porque solo has vuelto por ella

- Eso es mentira- La mera afirmación de aquello la indigno, pero en cierta parte le hizo sentir vulnerable- También quería ver a mis amigos

- Tú no tienes amigos

Para sorpresa de la hermana de Miki, Juri se trago sus palabras.

**-.-.-.-.-**

¿Como algo tan bonito, podía ser tan odioso?

Porque aquel medallón lo era, y estupido; absurdo, demasiado brillante, muy dorado, lleno de luz...

Tan valioso.

No quería divagar, pero tampoco quería recordar; ya que sus emociones contrastadas le gritaban que llorara mientras no dejaba de sonreír por dentro. Que dilema.

Y el hecho de que le había robado el medallón a Juri...

No robar. Total, ¿no era su foto lo que se encontraba dentro?

En cierta parte también era suyo, y ahora quería tenerlo momentáneamente.

... Maldito medallón.

Y sin poder evitarlo, lo volvió a desnudar con la mirada desdeñosa.

Ni si quiera le sobresalto un extraño aliento sobre su nuca, pero cuando empezó a percatarse de ello unas fuertes manos le acariciaron los antebrazos

- ¿Qué haces?- La voz de Jhun fue susurrada cerca de su oído

- Nada- Pero no volvió la mirada- No nos vamos a casar... -Nada más escuchar su sentencia el muchacho de cabellos plateados produjo un largo suspiro

- Ya lo hemos discutido Shiori, sé que tienes segundos pensamientos...- Se separo de ella inmediatamente-Pero no iras a estropearlo todo ahora ¿verdad?

Shiori se quedo estancada, como si de repente la hubieran descubierto pillando una galleta del tarro prohibido

- ¿Tu lo sabias?- Se giró y miro al que hasta ahora era su prometido

Jhun sonrió entre dientes

- Pese a lo atractivo que soy, sé que nunca te interese. Y dime Shiori,- Aquella sonrisa se transformo en una mueca sádica- ¿como esta tú padre?

- Eres un cerdo- Si esperarlo, Jhun la tomo de la cadera y la besó. Shiori simplemente se dejo hacer.

- ¿Cuántos besos como este has tenido que fingir?- El azul de sus ojos resplandeció, mientras que su mano seguía jalando el delicado cuerpo de la muchacha junto al suyo- No te preocupes, a mi me gustaron

- ¿Desde cuando lo-

- Desde bastante- Interrumpió con simpleza- Solo tuve que atar un par de cabos. ¿Sabes una cosa?- Paseó una mano por su sedoso cabello con aires de grandeza- Me gustaba más cuando me ignorabas, eres una gran actriz Shiori, pero yo seré tu marido. Y tú serás solo mía.

Con un guiño de ojo le arrebató el colgante que tan cuidadamente sostenía.

- Me gusta- Y sin más se lo quedo, después hizo un amago de marcharse

- ¡No puedes tenerlo!- Pero su advertencia fue vana, Jhun simplemente dejo surgir una macabra risotada.

**-.-.-.-.-**

-Hola- Tragó saliva, notando con cada palabra la dureza del momento en el que se encontraba- Siento no venir antes, pero...- cayó de rodillas sobre la firme tierra, mientras miraba con incredulidad el epitafio de su antiguo amigo; sus ojos verdes se veían acompañados por una nube de tristeza- ¿Qué nos ha pasado Toga?, ¿qué le ha pasado al mundo que ya no nos escucha?... que ya no hace caso a la gente como tú y como yo- Una leve sonrisa de desesperación cubrió su rostro- Tú eres tan egoísta como todos, como Utena y los demás. Como todos los que me rodean. ¿Por qué te fuiste?- Apretó la fina hierba que había cerca de sus dedos- ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste sin decirme antes lo mucho que me odiabas!?

- Porque no te odiaba

Juri se calló, revisando con exactitud cada palabra para hacer de aquel momento uno más llevadero.

- Márchate Takatsuki- No le concedió ni la mirada

- No puedo- Se arrodillo junto a ella, y sin temor alguno la apoyó su mano sobre la de la esgrimista- Ya no puedo escapar más

- Esto no puede seguir pasando- Shiori contemplo su perfil, desmenuzando cada fibra de piel con su ardiente mirada- Lo que se suponga que tu y yo hagamos, o lo que sea que tengamos; no puede seguir.

- ¿Por qué te mientes así? Eso que tenemos nos mantiene vivas, nos ayuda a seguir adelante. La vida solo merece la pena por esos momentos...

- Tú no me quieres- La miró sin tapujos- Por eso no merece la pena, por eso nada merece la pena; ¿volver aquí? Lo único que he encontrado es que uno de mis amigos esta a dos metros bajo tierra, estaba mejor en mis viajes

- Cuéntame sobre ellos- Juri la miró con una ceja levemente enarcada- Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando nos pasábamos las horas hablando sobre nuestros sueños

- El instituto ya se acabo- Se levantó casi sin ánimos, mirando a Shiori de refilón

- ¿Nunca me vas a perdonar por lo que te hice?- Aquel violeta llegó de lleno al alma de Juri

- No.

- ¿A qué has vuelto si no? ¿A ver como nos hundimos los demás en nuestra propia miseria?... Eso te caracteriza tanto, incluso años atrás eras así, tan superior a los demás

- ¿Por eso era, verdad?- Shiori se levantó, con el desconcierto clavado en el rostro- Años atrás, tu ya me odiabas; ¿fue esa envidia la que lo generó todo?

- ¡Yo no te odiaba!- Volvió el rostro, como si de repente el paisaje se hubiera vuelto ameno- Yo te admiraba, como todos los demás, tu eras brillante y altiva; lo que yo nunca llegaría a ser. Pero todo eso cambio, de un día para otro mi realidad fue reemplazada por otra muy distinta

- Descubriste lo de mi medallón...- Asimiló la esgrimista, bajando la mirada al suelo

- Descubrí lo débil que eras

- ¿Por eso es todo? ¿Por qué descubriste que yo también soy humana?- Río desesperanzadoramente- Tú eres más patética que yo. Yo soy débil por quererte, pero tú eres la mujer más cobarde que existe en el mundo.

Shiori la observó, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

- Te quiero, Juri- Pero aquellas palabras se las llevo el viento, cuando la esgrimista estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

**-.-.-.-.-**

El aire estaba denso, como cargado de tristeza; las nubes negras se hacían con el control del cielo, y la tenue luz que llegaba a la tierra no era más que una gran mentira para los ojos más cansados. Aquella desdicha se hacía con su ser, mientras que su mente melancólica le llenaba los recuerdos con histerias y llantos.

¿Por qué no podía ser todo un sueño absurdo?

Y así, se despertaría un día; con un sobresalto repentino, y las sábanas húmedas por el sudor de las maléficas pesadillas.

Se despertaría sola. Y entonces desearía la vida que ahora llevaba, en vez de aquella soledad.

¿No era paradójico?

Quería a Shiori, pero cuando estaba cerca de ella sufría de una manera indescriptible, y si estaba lejos; ese dolor era peor... muchísimo peor.

No había caricias que se asemejaran a las suyas, tacto más dulce que el de su piel; o labios más sensuales que los suyos. Se le acortaba la respiración al recordarlo, y sus pensamientos solo se derivaban a que dentro de poco ese amor le pertenecería a alguien que no era ella.

- Parece que va a llover- La voz de Miki sonó triste, con simplicidad se sentó en uno de aquellos bancos del recóndito parque, con un manojo de libros bajo el brazo.- Kozue me dijo que antes habló contigo,- Carraspeó un poco- No le tengas muy en cuenta lo que te dijo; ya sabes como es

- Tenía razón Miki- Sonrío amargamente- Lo que me dijo, todo verdad

- ¿Hasta lo de la personalidad fofa?

Juri le miró curiosamente, y el muchacho soltó una carcajada

- Últimamente le ha dado por decir eso, a mi ya me lo ha dicho como cuatro veces en esta semana- Comentó entre risas

- Por algo será ¿no?- Nada más decirlo el muchacho dejo de reírse, pero al ver la tenue sonrisa que habitaba en el rostro de su amiga, su risa volvió a fluir- Me voy a marchar otra vez, y esta vez; para siempre- Reveló la esgrimista, mirando profundamente aquellos ojos azules, Miki solo asintió

- Lo sé, pero esta vez no te olvides de la despedida; no conmigo, sino con los demás

Juri emitió un hondo suspiro

- ¿Lo dices por Shiori?

- La última vez lo paso muy mal. Recuerdo...- Hizo una pausa y prosiguió- A veces lloraba, lloraba mucho- Repitió, pero con una voz más suave- una vez Nanami la jaló de los hombros y le dijo: si sigues así... asustaras a tus posibles novios, así que ¡desfrunce ese ceño!

-¿Desfrunce ese ceño?... seguro que es lo más bonito que ha dicho esa en su vida

- Sus admiradoras pegaron la frase en la Web de Nanami, se convirtió en un lema de calidad. Y la pobre Shiori, nada más oír aquello no supo si llorar a reír, pero después de eso todo le fue peor

- ¿Qué paso?- En cierta forma, no quería saberlo; ni imaginarlo siquiera, porque aquellos recuerdos; aunque ajenos, se le clavaban en el alma

- Oh- Miki miró su reloj- Antes tengo que dejar estos libros en la biblioteca- Se levantó del banco, seguido de Juri

- Deja- Dijo la esgrimista mientras cogía los textos- Me lo cuentas por el camino- Agregó con una tenue sonrisa

- Después de aquello- Continuó Miki- sus padres se separaron, la verdad es que le dolió; sobretodo porque su madre renegó de ella para poder irse con un tipejo del tres al cuarto

- Que bastarda...

--No creas- Juri le miró expectante- En cierta manera eso le ayudo, hizo que estrechara lazos con su padre; por un pequeño periodo de tiempo las cosas volvieron a la normalidad-¡Oh!-Exclamó, mientras rebuscaba entre uno de sus bolsillos, tras un instante sacó la llave plateada que abría la verja del instituto

- Que raro...- Reflexiono la muchacha- Antes este sitio no se cerraba

- Ya- Dijo Miki mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura, con un certero giro de muñeca logró el clic que deseaba- Eso es más de Jhun, que de Shiori

- ¿Qué pasa con él?- La voz de Juri sonó arisca nada más pensar en aquel personaje

- Lo compró todo, desde estas paredes hasta el amor de Shiori; y creeme cuando te digo que si pudiera comprar el aire que ahora respiramos ya lo habría hecho

- ¿Has dicho que compró el amor de Shiori?

- Y de la manera más despreciable que puedas imaginar. Todo fue cuando-

-¡Te he dicho que no!- La voz de Jhun resonó por los pasillos de la academia Ohtori- Ahora es mío

- Baja la voz- La suplica de Shiori pareció ser ignorada totalmente

-Espera- Le dijo Miki a Juri, extendiendo su mano mientras se adelantaba unos pasos hacía la sala de donde provenían los gritos

- Por favor Jhun, quédate con todo el dinero, olvídate de mi padre si quieres... pero por lo que más quieras, devuélvemelo

-¿Tú suplicando?- La burla lograba oírse hasta el final del pasillo, y nada más sentir aquel desprecio; Juri sintió un dolor agudo que le atragantaba por dentro, tan fuerte fue; que aquellos preciados libros se cayeron de sus manos hasta el frío piso, emitiendo un sonido que llamó la atención a todos los que allí se encontraban

-¿Miki? ¿Eres tú Miki?- La voz enfadada de Kiriyama volvió a sonar, pero antes de que el joven de cabellos azules respondiera otro sonido se recibió de aquella sala; unas delicadas pisadas se abalanzaron sobre él con toda su furia- ¡Te he dicho que es mío!- Los distorsionados sonidos de lo que parecían ser un forcejeo bastarían para llenar la cólera de más de uno

Juri no se hizo esperar más, con un ímpetu apocalíptico abrió la puerta. Y la imagen que vio revolucionaría su vida... para siempre.

Jhun y Shiori estaban forcejeando airadamente, debía ser por un objeto ambos trataban de obtener, para su tristeza no logró distinguir con claridad lo que era, lo que ocurrió posteriormente lo recordará siempre como una de esas diapositivas que se reproducen a cámara lenta; con un alarde de superioridad, Jhun retiró su mano del absurdo colgante y sin más abofeteó a Shiori en el rostro. Dejándola perpleja en el acto. Pero la abofeteó, ante sus propias narices... la golpeó.

La respiración de la esgrimista se entrecortó, mientras una cólera manaba irracionalmente por cada célula de su sangre. Por un nanosegundo trato de buscarle un sentido lógico, a ciencia cierta que lo intentó.

- ¿Tú que miras?- Preguntó Kiriyama despóticamente, mirándola de arriba abajo

Y hasta ahí llegó su lógica.

Ni si siquiera el mejor de los escritores sabría describir la escena que ocurrió a continuación; ya que lo siguiente que se pudo percibir fue como Juri se abalanzó sobre aquel energúmeno; sus fuertes manos le agarraron del cuello notando claramente como aquel pulso empezaba a decrecer, y Dios sabe que lo hubiera parado si Miki no la hubiera separado de su enemigo

-¡Suéltame!- Rugió, pero sorprendentemente para ella los brazos de Miki eran como cascabeles sobre una presa- ¡Kaoru!, ¡te daré una paliza si no me sueltas!- Amenazó, sin dejar de mirar al pobre Kiriyama, con los cabellos despeinados y la sonrisa rota.

- Tranquila Juri, - Pero sabía que su amiga no iba a tranquilizarse así por así- Déjame a mí,- Le dijo pausadamente- Y después te lo dejo a ti, solo te pido eso

- ¡De eso nada!- Y otra vez trato de liberarse, aunque no lo consiguió

- Me lo debes... piensa que solo te pido eso, solo eso- Juri se relajó

- Contaré hasta veinte- Admitió

-...- Sin más la soltó, y al hacerlo el engreído de Kiriyama dejo fluir por sus labios una mueca de control absoluto

- Menos mal que alguien entra en sentido común- Vio como Miki se acercaba, con el semblante totalmente serio- Ya empezaba a creer que-

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que antes de que lo viera venir, el puño del joven se estrello en su cara... repetidas veces. Logró incluso que perdiera el equilibrio, ya que cayó al suelo de una manera bastante absurda. A decir verdad, el golpe les sorprendió a todos, desde al propio Miki hasta a su mejor amiga.

Imparable, el muchacho de ojos azules se agacho junto a Kiriyama, y sin ninguna clase de pudor le dijo lo que pensaba

- La escoria como tú, no se merece ni el aire que respira.- Entonces se fijo, caprichosamente por el destino lo hizo; y vio como entre los dedos de aquel idiota estaba el medallón de Juri, se lo arrebató delicadamente, sin querer llamar la atención de nadie, pero desafortunadamente para él, Jhun quiso demoler su utopía.

- Ese es mí-

Una patada justamente en sus genitales hizo que ahogara un grito. En ese momento se le olvido hasta su nombre.

- Pero- Miki miró a la persona que le había golpeado y Juri sonrío levemente

- Ya he llegado a veinte.

Ambos compartieron una mirada de absoluta comprensión.

- Marchémonos- Exclamo Miki, mientras se levantaba de nuevo; se guardó el preciado objeto en uno de sus bolsillos; Juri ni si quiera se percato.

Ambas muchachas se colocaron a cada lado del joven mientras caminaban lejos de aquella academia.

- Eso ha sido muy heroico Miki- Le halagó Juri, el muchacho sonrío ante el cumplido

- Si te digo que me duelen los nudillos... ¿perderé mi recién adquirida valentía?

- Para nada- Juri le miró, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro- Gracias por detenerme, si no llega a ser por ti... lo hubiera,- Suspiró, al notar como Shiori la miraba de refilón decidió no terminar aquella sentencia.

- Ya lo sé- Interrumpió Miki, sabiendo que él era quien sobraba aquel momento optó por despedirse- Creo... creo que me voy a ir- Miro a Shiori, y sin razón aparente para los ojos de Juri la abrazo.

La esgrimista miró para otro lado.

-Lo hubiera matado- Le susurró Miki, con una voz apenas audible- Toma- Sin más, le entregó el medallón- Nunca se lo digas...

- Lo sé- Claramente avergonzada se ruborizó- Gracias por todo, Miki

- Cuando quieras- Encogiéndose de hombros se separó de la muchacha de cabellos violeta, dispuesto a marcharse

- ¡Hey Miki!- La orgullosa voz de su capitana hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido- Gracias

- ...Claro- La emoción recorrió su cuerpo como una gota de agua un manantial- Para eso estamos- Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, ágil y altivo. Nadie vio como una lágrima se deslizaba por la tersa piel de su rostro.

Cuando Miki se marchó reino el silencio, acompañado de algún que otro suspiro y una o dos miraditas que Shiori le robaba a Juri cuando esta parecía no darse cuenta, harta por la situación, Juri quebró el silencio

- ¿Qué tal estas?- Pese a que su voz era seria, como la mayoría de las veces; deseó ser gentil, en cierta parte quiso olvidarse de su pasado para animar a Shiori

- He estado mejor- Replicó la mujer de ojos violeta, mientras cruzaba los brazos ante su pecho- ¿Y tú?

Saltándose absolutamente aquella pregunta, la esgrimista pasó al tema que le interesaba

- ¿Por qué no me contaste lo de tu padre?

La mirada de Shiori se ennobleció

- ¿Y qué querías que te dijera?, ¡Hola Juri!, ¡mi padre se esta muriendo, y yo me voy a casar con alguien al que no aprecio por su dinero!... ¿Oyes lo mismo que yo!...¡es patético!- Exclamo, y con una voz más melódica añadió- ¡soy patética!

- Ya somos dos- Aquellos ojos verdes brillaron intensamente, mientras que Shiori la miraba enigmáticamente- Ven aquí- Y el escepticismo de su compañera no hizo más que incrementarse, pero no había nacido persona en el mundo que se negara a una orden tan profunda, y Shiori; no era una excepción. Nada más acercarse a Juri, esta la tomo de la mano como si se tratara de pura porcelana; ambas se centraron en la alianza plateada que resaltaba al dedo anular de los demás. Los finos dedos de la esgrimista deslizaron el anillo sin ninguna clase de resistencia, hasta que al final; la pieza de metal fue sostenida por la esgrimista.

Con un giró de muñeca el anillo voló lejos de sus vistas, y antes de que sonara algún tintineo aquellos ojos violetas ya se habían encontrado con los verdes de Juri.

- Creí que al volver aquí, algo habría cambiado- Suspiró, sin borrar la tenue sonrisa que se mantenía fija en su rostro- me equivoqué

Antes de dar unos pasos para atrás, depositó un casto beso sobre los labios de Shiori. El cual no dejo más que un amargo sabor a sus labios.

Se giró y comenzó a andar, lenta y pausadamente; con el alma hecha trizas y el corazón desbocado.

- ¡Te quiero!- Cuando lo oyó, no lo creyó; pensó que era mentira, que su mente le estaba jugando la peor de las jugarretas y sin ninguna compasión; pero sus rodillas no la dejaron continuar; y la voz de Shiori continuó con su despiadada tortura- Lo hago, lo hago de verdad... Juri... te quiero...

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?- No la miró, ya que bastante le costaba asimilar lo que estaba escuchando

- ¡Por qué no quiero que te vayas!- Sin más, se acercó a donde Juri- Porque quiero disculparme por lo que te hice, quiero que me entiendas, quiero... ¡si te vas no te lo perdonaré!

- ¡Tonta!... no funcionará, nunca... entre tu y yo, nunca funciona- Se dio la vuelta, enfrentándose cara a cara con la persona que amaba- Yo solo te estoy evitando un mal rato en el futuro

- Eso, deja que lo decida otro- Y sin más acercó su rostro al de ella- Te quiero Juri- Sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros- Ahora, quiéreme tú

No necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces.

**FIN**


End file.
